Mermiach Hamwich
"I am a Hobbit, not an Elf, not a Human or a Dwarf I'm just a lonely 33-Year-Old Hobbit who does not want to die in battle" -Mermiach to the 5 Elves Early Life Mermiach was a Hobbit that lived in The Shire and was born a few years after the destruction of the One Ring his father was Olo Hamwich and mother was Azaelia Hamwich. He was a very odd Hobbit, because he wasn't a very greedy Hobbit, but he always dreamed of adventure through his childhood. Approached by Elves When Mermiach finally came of age at 33 he gave up his ambitions as becoming an adventerer like Frodo or Bilbo Baggins and started to become a boring Hobbit who didn't want to do anything and be normal (Sort of like Bilbo in the begining of The Hobbit) a few weeks after Mermiach's 33rd Birthday he was approached by 5 Elves who explain to Mermiach about a Civil War between Man, Dwarf and Elf and they need a Hobbit to possibly negotiate with them. At first Mermiach declines and slams the door in their face but opens it 2 seconds later and says "Where do I start?" and thats how his adventure begins Ambush On the way to Rivendell the Hobbit and the 5 Elves are attacked by starving Orcs and are knocked off their Horses and Mermiach is knocked unconscious, Findecáno then orders Eärendur to protect Mermiach. Luckily the Elves defeat the Orcs and they continue to Rivendell, Mermiach was still unconscious. The Adventure begins The 5 Elves and the still unconscious Mermiach arrive at Rivendell to give news that the Hobbit has joined their quest to end the Civil War. The Elves in Rivendell forge a sword for Mermiach to burn the skin of Orcs if they come near.After, Mermiach finally wakes up. After they leave for the quest fighting Goblins, Orcs and Trolls on the way at first Mermiach isn't that good at sword fighting and for a little while regrets agreeing to adventure with the Elves, but soon one of the Elves helps train him as a better Swordsman. The Civil War Finally they arrive at the battle site and Mermiach tries to use his advanced negotiating skills but fails miserably and makes the war worse so now the 5 Elves and the young Hobbit must defeat the Men, Dwarves and Elves and end the war Later Life After the Civil War, Mermiach returned to Hobbiton/ The Shire and married and had 2 children, the 33-Year-Old Gerbulas Hamwich and the 29-Year-Old Bolo Hamwich and Mermiach's wife was Dimple Hamwich (nee Brandybuck). Mermiach was approached by an Elf and offered him and his family a place at the Undying Lands Relationships Dimple Hamwich- Wife Gerbulas Hamwich- Son Bolo Hamwich- Son Eärendur Eärfalas- Close friend and teammate (deceased) Findecáno Elensar-Friend and Teammate Lenwë Pallanén- Friend and Teammate Golradir Telrúnya- Friend and Teammate Nienna Elensar-''' Friend and Teammate '''Gerbulas Hamwich II- Grandson Goldie Hamwich II- Granddaughter Voinar Hamwich- Grandson Golradir Hamwich- Grandson Moddyn Hamwich- Grandson Carurcyn Hamwich- Grandson Owemyr Hamwich- Grandson Bolo Hamwich II- Grandson Pansy Hamwich II- Granddaughter Valaraukar Hamwich- Granson Nienna Hamwich- Granddaughter Physical Appearence Mermiach is a medium weight Hobbit and at the height of 3'6 with brown hair and hazal eyes Personality and Traits Mermiach is a socialy awkward Hobbit and finds it hard to socalize with other Hobbits, he likes to garden and read very long books written by Bilbo Baggins. Equipment * Dagger- Mermiach uses a dagger to protect himself (But never uses it) until he gets to Rivendell * Elvish "Burner" Sword- Mermiach has his own sword forged by Elves when he arrives in Rivendell, Mermiach names the sword "Burner" because of when Orcs get closer their skin start to burn, Mermiach calls it a "fine weapon" also Quotes "'' Whoa, whoa...You mean their are Goblins in this forest... Oh no, oh no not good..." -Mermiach finding out about Goblins in the forest "''Amazing! Its a...What is it?" -Mermiach amazed "'' I'm a Hobbit not a Dwarf! There are huge differences between us! We Hobbits do not wear shoes! Hobbits do not have huge beards! And we do not have SHORT TEMPERS!!" -Mermiach telling an Orc the difference between a Hobbit and a Dwarf "''No, no, no, no I do not fight I don't want to - - AAAHHH!!!" -Mermiach before being grabbed by a Troll "Don't eat me...We Hobbits taste foul!" -Mermiach trying to avoid being eaten by a Great Spider "Let my friend go or you'll regret it!! -Mermiach in the Civil War "Wait! I can't die like this I'm only 33! Not even middle aged yet!!" -Mermiach on being executed Trivia *Mermiach's first appearance is in '''The Adventures of a Hobbit 'novel written by an unknown writer *Mermiach is the main protagonist in ''The Adventures of a Hobbit *Mermiach is currently at the age of 67 *A movie adaption of The Adventures of a Hobbit is currently in development and will be directed by Peter Jackson and Mermiach will be portrayed by British actor Andrew Garfield *In the video game adaption of The Adventures of a Hobbit Mermiach is voiced by Adam Sopp *Mermiach is close friends with the deceased Elf Eärendur Eärfalas Category:Hobbits Category:Males Category: Father Category: Husband Category:Hamwich's